A Father's Priorities
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles is working from home and is left to watch toddler David by himself. Can his son make Niles realize that some things are more important than work? One-shot.


"Are you sure you don't mind working from home today?" Daphne asked.

"Not at all," Niles said. "I'll admit, I was a bit annoyed when Mrs. Woodson said they needed to repaint my office, but now I'm starting to think it's not such a bad idea. I have some patient files I can update, and I'll get a lot more done without interruptions."

"I'm glad." Daphne kissed him. "I rather like having you here. I know it sounds silly, but I always feel safer when you're home."

Niles chuckled. "Yes, If a burglar breaks in, I can explain the psychological implications of stealing, and maybe he'll get bored and leave."

"Oh, hush," Daphne said, playfully nudging him. "I guess it's time to go tend to David. I promise, we won't bother you a bit."

Niles nodded as she left for the nursery. He was amazed, as always, by how much she loved their son. Of course, he'd known since they met that she was sweet, but he saw a new side of her as a mother. He made his way down to the study.

With a smile, he sat at his desk and took out his notes. He was meticulous about patient files. Next to his family, the people he treated were the most important in his life. It didn't take long before he was completely absorbed in the cases he was working on. He was on the Internet, searching for the latest research to help his troubled patients.

He didn't even know Daphne was standing in the doorway till she cleared her throat. Niles looked up in surprise. He then noticed she had her car keys in her hand. "Are you going somewhere?"

Daphne nodded. "I just realized there are a few things I need at the market. And I thought I might stop in and see your father while I'm out."

"All right, then," Niles said. "You and David have a good time."

"No, sweetheart, you don't understand." As she spoke, she placed the toddler on the floor. "I'm going out, but I'm leaving David here. You don't know what it's like taking a two-year-old into a grocery store!" She laughed, remembering how David kept trying to put things into the cart last time she'd taken him. "It'll go a lot quicker without him. Your father'll be a bit disappointed if David's not there, but he'll get over it."

"But, Daphne, I have so much work to do. I can't possibly keep an eye on David too!" For emphasis, Niles gestured to his desk, which was covered in folders and papers. There was an organization to how everything was laid out, but, to the untrained eye, it looked like chaos.

"I won't be gone long, just an hour or two," Daphne said. "You can survive for that long, can't you?" As she spoke, Daphne bent and placed a kiss on David's head. "I'll be back before you two even know I'm gone." Without another word, Daphne turned and left. A second later, Niles heard the front door shut. He sighed in defeat.

David sat on the floor, oblivious. He was far too interested in building a tower of blocks. "OK, David, you just work on your tower, and I'll work on my notes. Does that sound like a plan?" When his son didn't even look up, much less answer, Niles nodded. "All right, then." He returned his attention to the web page he'd been reading.

Before Niles could even get through an entire sentence, he sensed movement beside him. David toddled over, drawn to the window behind his father's desk. At first, Niles wasn't sure what to do or say. But then it became clear David was looking at something outside. Niles decided it was nothing to worry about and once again returned his focus to his work.

"Bird." Niles turned upon hearing his son's voice. David was pointing to the window, where, sure enough, a bird had just landed in a tree outside.

"Yes, son, very good. That's a bird." Niles smiled proudly. Once he had done his parental duty, he again turned his focus on his work.

"Dada, bird!" David's voice was more insistent this time. Niles sighed, turning once again to see what David was pointing at. Apparently, a mate had now joined the bird in the nest in the tree.

"There's two now," Niles observed, nodding. "I'm sorry, son, but I've got an awful lot of work to do here, so you just watch the birds, OK?" Though he'd done his best to be gentle, the effect of his words was immediate. David's chin began to quiver, and Niles knew he was just a moment away from tears. "Oh, David, please don't cry. I'm no good at comforting you. That's Mommy's job." But his words were useless. His eyes fell on a photo on his desk, one taken soon after David was born. Two smiling parents and their new bundle of joy. It always reminded Niles of how much he loved them both. Right next to it, he saw another photo. This one was a picture of the three Crane men. It was taken the night Frasier left Seattle. The familiar tug of missing his brother hit Niles immediately. But he looked over at David, who was now in tears. Suddenly, Niles thought of Frasier's son, Freddy. Over the years that Frasier was in Seattle, Freddy had made his annual visits. Niles had seen his nephew grow up seemingly overnight. And Frasier had mentioned many times that the same would be true of David. _One day, you'll wake up and wonder where the time went. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but trust me. It will happen._ The words from his older brother echoed in Niles' mind. Even in the past two years, David had changed so much from the newborn he'd been. Niles glanced at his notes and the article on his computer screen. They both were important, but maybe not as important as the boy standing beside him.

He bent down to where David stood, drying the boy's tears. "Hey, why don't we go outside and look at those birds up close?"

For a moment, David froze in surprise. But then, he grinned, almost as if he'd never been upset in the first place. Niles knew then that he'd made the right choice.

 **The End**


End file.
